Messed Up Me
by DBZSaiyanGirl
Summary: Slade knew he could not have Robin. Too quick, too clever. Always finding another way. A way out. So if he can't have THIS Robin he's gonna go find another. In another dimension. How hard can this be? What could go wrong? Rated T because Teen Titans starts with T. I'm also paranoid. First story ever so be nice! No OCxTitan UPDATING ON OCTOBER 26,28,or 29 SUCKY ENDING!
1. Chapter 1

AN: There will be a few OC's but not many. Only one will be important but it were not there yet. And no she/he is not amazingly awesome or dastardly evil. Just read and you'll see.

Slade paced back and forth in deep thought. The Titans had defeated him once again and left his base trashed. He now understood that he could not have Robin as a apprentice. The boy would ALWAYS find another way and escape. An idea popped into his mind. 'Oh yes Titans now you are in for a surprise' He smirked at the thought. He walked over to his computer which looked fine. Good thing the Titans hadn't destroyed it like the rest of his base. He typed a few letters and numbers and a few moments late the Hive Five counselor appeared on the screen. "Yes?" She asked.

"Tell me, do you or do you not have a student at your lousy excuse for a for a school that can build whatever he wishes?"

Ignoring the insult she replied with with a nod saying. "Horus."

"Indeed. Any chance I could borrow him for the next few days?"

"Yes sir. I will call him immediately."

"Good."

Slade waited for what seemed hours till a a young man, about 13, appeared in the doorway. He looked a lot like Hot Spot. He had dark skin,, a camouflage shirt with brown straps. His pants were black and gray camouflage and a bit puffed up. To complete his outfit, he had silver combat boots with spikes around the soles. Dark brown eyes along with his hair made him look less like Hot Spot and more like Hot Shot! Accompanied by the counselor, they walked over a few feet away from Slade. Slade looked at the counselor. "You are dismissed." She left without a word. Horus flinched at Slade's piercing glare.

'Wonder what he wants.' He thought. 'Hopefully it won't be too hard. Our the counselor will have it in for me.' He looked at Slade trying to look confident. "Dear boy you don't have to look confident. I can see the fear in your eyes. It's radiating off of you like a dead body left in the middle of the street." Slade snickered. "Now you can build anything right?"

"Yes sir."

"Any chance you can build a machine that can bend reality and transport anyone from a different dimension?"

"Haha your kidding me right? That'd be a piece of cake. All I need was a magic source and you'd be good to go."

Slade smiled. "Wintergreen!"

"Yes?"

"Bring me prisoner 302!"

"Alright!"

"PRISONER?" Exclaimed Horus before he could think. He put his hands over his mouth. Slade smirked. "Every man has his hobby." Wintergreen came in carrying a man who looked dreadfully skinny along with pale skin. His matted brown hair was greasy and he had glassy blue eyes. "This here is Marco the Wizard of Holland. I... borrowed him for a while you could say. He should have enough magic to generate your contraption. Question, how long will it take you to build it?" Horus took a moment to answer. 'The poor guy. His number is 302...Oh man how many more does he have?!' Horus looked up and answered. "A couple hours is my guess." Slade smiled. "Get working now."

Slade shut his room door. He heard the tinkering of the boy's work. 'If I can't have this Robin,' He smiled. 'Then I'll have to borrow another from another dimension.' He laughed wickedly. This was going to be fun.


	2. The Apprentice Appears

AN: HELLO WORLD! THE BEST OF THE BEST HAS RETURNED! ***crickets*** Thank you thank you! Now as I continue this story my fellow reviewers (PhoenixxFlame) The chapters WILL get longer because my free time has no limits. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!

"IT'S DONE!" Horus called. He heard the clinking of Slades boots which sent chills up his back. Now pretend you hear that in the middle of the night. No one's at home and your tucked in your bed. Or no one has medal boots and everyone asleep. Creepy. When Slade entered the room he looked pleased but also displeased. It looked like a printing machine. "You enter what you want the person like which dimension, or you could just enter the persons name and the dimension person will appear within a 12 mile radius." Now Slade looked pleased. He was probably wondering where the person would appear because it wouldn't be big enough to fit a baby! "You did well." Was all Slade said then he began punching buttons. Horus looked at what he was pushing. He put Richard Grayson in the name slot. Horus didn't know the name. He had never been outside Jump City. He was born and raised in the High Five Academy. Slade pushed the gender button to... Female? Horus didn't know why and before he could stop himself he asked. "Why do you want a girl? The counselor always said she was training us to be your apprentice or to do their bidding and if I what I think you are doing is true, then why would you want a girl as your apprentice?" Slade smirked. "Smart boy are you now? Ever since that brat Terra left I have been comparing there cooperation and I believe Female would be the better choice for Terra bested Robin." He pushed one last button and asked. "How long should this take?"

"She should be here now. It says they transported her to... Jump City Park.

Teen Titans!

It was a beautiful day at Jump City Park. The sun was shining the birds were singing the children were playing. There was a girl lying on a bench. She stirred and moaned but finally awoke. "Woah where am I? Is it time for school already? Dang and I was having a nice dream!" She complained. She jumped off the bench and looked around. Stunning blue eyes and came into show as the reflected the sun looking like gems in a museum. Her smile made the boys drool and the children happy. "Wow this place is really packed! Wonder if there filming a movie!" She smiled. And in the distance she saw a man with a eye patch and snow white hair. For some reason she didn't know he creeped her out. But she ignored it and walked towards a crowd of people. "Excuse me, Pardon me, Oops Sorry, Excuse me." She said pushing her way through the crowd. When she made it to the front she saw a stage and a microphone. "Now now don't be shy peoples! Come on up and sing your heart out! How about you little lady?" He said pointing at the girl that I haven't given her name out yet which I will do in a minute. "U-um I'm not a um very good singer..." "SURE YA ARE!" He grabbed her up onto the stage. "What's your name little miss?" He asked. "Ria Grayson." "Well Ria here's the mich now start singin!" Ria looked puzzled. "W-wait what am I suppose to sing?!" But the song started and thankfully, she knew this one.

-Someone Anyone by Anberlin-

"Thought we were past this, thought we've moved on." She sang with a voice like silk. "But I guess I was wrong. Do we not learn from mistakes, do we not have what it takes? Are you the cure or disease? Do you still take as you please? Are you the cure? Or are the disease?" Everyone started to tap to the beat and the man who gave her the mich was nodding his head.

"Someone anyone tell me what I'm fighting for anyone, anyone, anyone, can start a war no one can walk away, no one can walk away truly alive. Someone, someone tell me why I need this! Anyone, anyone, anyone, can start a war, no one can walk away, no one can walk away truly alive." The music played and the crowd was cheering. She was REALLY good. She smiled and tapped to the beat. "Foward we find, yesterdays gone. And I hope that I'm wrong. If we do not learn from their past, we will repeat there history oh at last. Are you with us or without? Scene is set but fading out. Are you with us? Well, are you with us?" The crowd was cheering louder now and some people were dancing. She wished her friends could be here. Come to think of it, where was she? She didn't have time to tihnk about when the next verse played. "Someone, someone tell me what I'm fighting for anyone. Anyone, anyone can start a war, no one can walk away, no one can walk away truly alive. Someone someone tell me why I need this anyone anyone anyone can start a war no one can walk away, no one can walk away truly aliiiiiiiive!" She missed them already. Ria looked at the cheering crowd. She wondered if any of her friends were down there. "Are you the cure or disease? Do you still take as you please? Are you the cure? Or... Are you the disease? Someone, someone, tell me what I'm fighting for! Anyone,Anyone, Anyone, can start a war no one can walk away , truly alive, truly alive." She looked through the crowd hoping to find some familiar faces. None. "Someone, someone tell me what I'm fighting for anyone, anyone, anyone can start a war, no one can walk away, no one can walk away, truly alive. Someone, someone tell me why I need this! Anyone, anyone, anyone can start a war, I don't see a reason, tell me why we need a reason..." The crowd was going wild at her singing. Ria wasn't smiling anymore. She saw a sign over near a building that said, : Jump City Park. There was no jump city where she lived. It was over 200 miles away! The song ended and she jumped off the stage.

"That was beautiful singing little lady! Give Ria a big hand folks!" The guy said patting Ria on the shoulder. The crowd cheered wanting more but Ria walked away in deep thought. 'Maybe I got kidnapped. No, they'd still have me in their clutches. Maybe it's a prank. Nah, That's stupid.' She thought. She walked down the street thinking of her home. She thought of her father, Bruce Wayne. He was probably worried sick. Her friends were probably worried too. Her thoughts were interrupted when she bumped into something. "Oh I'm sorry I-" She looked up. The man from before. The one with the eye patch and the white hair. "It's nothing. I can't help but think you might be lost Ria. Is something the matter?" He said with a smirk. Ria visibly pailed. 'OH CRAP' She thought. "How do you know my name? You a stalker or somethin?" The man laughed. "No, but I do know many many things about you.

The names Wilson. Slade Wilson."


	3. Fear

AN: YES SLADE IS DRINKING TEA. AWKWARD I KNOW.

Pheonixflame: THANK YOU

molliwarriorchic: THANK YOU

Guest: Was that... Spanish?

"Oh. Well hello Mr. Wilson." Ria said shaking his extended hand. She didn't recognize the name. Even though the Robin you know hates Slade, she has not left Batman yet. 'Man, if I were him, I'd dye my hair. Though he does seem young he still looks kinda old. Maybe some kids pranked him.' She thought.

"Come to my house for some tea would you? I know your father quite well you know. I can tell him you're alright." Slade took out a phone. "Just give me the number and I'll dial away." Ria didn't trust him. The only reason she didn't was because the only friends her father had were either superheros or people from work. And he didn't even think the as friends. "No thank you. I'll call him later." She said. The problem was she didn't have her phone with her. Her father has grounded her from it due to a party she went to without his consent. Crap. She didn't have any money either. Double crap. 'Maybe I can act cute for some guy and he'll let me borrow his phone.' She thought. "Well are you going to stand there or are you going to come with me for some tea?" Slade asked ever so patiently. 'I'll follow him and kick his butt if he try to do anything stupid.' Ria thought. She was the Gosh Darn Robyn after all.

When they got to his house, Ria sat down at the table as Slade poured tea. She eyed him carefully just in case he's throw a teapot at her. 'Wonder if it's poisoned ' She thought as he laid the cup down in front of her. He poured himself a cup and drank some of it, she decided it was safe. "So Ria," Slade asked. " I hear you fought the Joker on your own. Was your father angry?" Ria was shocked. Did he know who she was? "Oh come, come Ria. I know your Robyn. You see. I believe I have some explaining to do." Slade smirked. Ria was beginning to fear that this man wasn't the guy you wanted to go home and have a cup of tea with.


	4. Your not my Amigo

AN: Chappys are short but I update everyday except Sunday ok? RxR

Ages:

Starfire:14 almost 15

Raven: 15

Robin: 13 almost 14

Cyborg: 17

Beastboy: 13

Ria: 12 almost 13 (A little bit younger than Robin. Will be explained later)

Slade: ?

The Titans were sitting in the living room of Titans Tower. BB and Cy playing the new Racer 6000 Super Fast for Super Kids which seemed really retarded at first but it's actually quite fun. Raven was reading, Starfire was cooking and Robin was forced outside his room and was reading the newspaper while drinking coffee which was not made by Starfire otherwise he wouldn't be outside his room. He'd be stuck in bed with food poisoning. Raven looked up from her book. Her eyes wide with shock. "What up Rea Rea?" She glared at him. "I sense a high level of magic near Slade's base." The Titans looked surprised. "We better go check it out." Robin said. The Titans nodded and headed out towards Slade's base.

Slade explained Horus, The machine that got her here, and him of course. "I'll send you back once you get me what I want." Slade said with a smirk. Slade wanted her apprenticeship. He would send her on missions and not let her go till he was dead or somethin. "It would have been smarter to tell me that you were robbed of something and you needed me to get it for since your to old, frail, and, stupid!" Ria screamed. " I DON'T BELIEVE YOU ANYWAY!" Slade smiled. "Oh really?" He showed her a newspaper of the 'Boy Wonder Robin'. She gasped. "The only way for you to get home is to obey me. And if I had told you I was good. Then you'd get it for me then you'd leave and I wouldn't get what I want. And it would be less fun wouldn't it?" He laughed cruelly. Ria glared. She wouldn't obey this guy id it'd be the last thing she would do. "What do you want then old man?" Ria asked getting out of her chair and backing up. "You. You're duplicate in the dimension is a brat. But you are perfect. I have had two apprentices but the girl was more cooperative." Slade replied. "MAN YOU ARE STUPID. IT DOESN'T MATTER IF IT'S A GUY OR A GIRL. MATTERS WHO THE PERSON IS! Well I'll be going now! ADIOS! I would say amigo but you kinda aren't my friend so yeah BYE!" Ria ran out the door. Haha stupid Slade forgot to lock the door. Slade smirked. 'I'll get her soon.' He thought. Just then Horus and Wintergreen walked in. "So how'd It go?" Horus asked. He had a cup of tea in his hand. Slade walked out without a word. 'Guess not very well huh?' Horus thought. "Hey Wintergreen, what was her name again? I forget." Horus asked. Wintergreen looked at him with his old eyes. "It would be better to say that he has gotten Robin the boy wonder in girl form." Horus almost choked on his tea. ROBIN AS A GIRL? Crap, that was interesting. Horus looked at Wintergreen. "I left my tool belt at Slade's base. I'll go get it then head back to the Hive k? See ya." Then he was off toward Slades base.

When he arrived. He ran behind a machine. The Titans were there. He climbed to see what they were doing. He slipped and almost fell but caught himself. "What's this? Looks like Slade's gotten into a printing hobby thingy!" Beastyboy exclaimed pointing to the Diminsionator as I like to call it. (Dr Doof?) Horus tried to get a closer looked but fell and landed on his face right in front of the Titans.


	5. Koolaid type of guy

AN: Wont be able to update much need new laptop give me ideas I will use them PLEASE!

Ria continued running till she could run no more. 'Hot crud. Not feelin the Aster.' She thought panting. She looked around. Taking in her surroundings she sighed. She hated this. She wanted to go home so freaking bad. Wanted to see her friends and family. Looking up at the sky she smirked. "I'll find a way." She panted. "I'll find one."

"WHO ARE YOU CAMO KID?" BB screeched looking at the passed out kid in front of him. "AI CARUMBA!" He poked him with a medal pole. "Is he dead?" He asked looking up at Robin. Robin be down to feel a pulse. There was one and it was fine. "Yeah. Better take him back to the tower. There is nothin here so we might as well go." He said and walked off towards the exit. Cyborg picked the boy up and followed.

Slade sat a the table. He looked deep in thought. He stared at his cup of tea. He then looked at the newspaper on the table. He picked it up and started to plan his next scheme. (Thank you PheonixxFlame)

Ria started to run some more. She didn't want to get caught by that crazy physco path. She thought about him for a minute. "When I first saw that guy... I took him for more kind of a... Koolaid type of person.' (Thank you molliwarriorchick) She thought smiling. "Wah!" She tripped over a rock. "Crud. Go super, ninja, acrobat, me for avoiding the stupid rock." She said as she got up to run some more. She looked behind her. No one. "I guess I could walk. No use in running if no one is chasing." She said. "Hope I can find how I got here and how I can get back."


	6. Truth and Laughs

AN: Hey.

Horus groaned. 'What happened. Felt like I beat over with a chicken club.' (Haha YOU KNOW WHO) He thought rubbing his head. Well if he could rub his head he would. But he was kinda tied up.

"Excuse me friend." Came a smooth voice. "But who are you and why do you fall from high places and pass out in front of us?" Horus looked up to see a red headed alien girl. 'She's that Starfire girl Robin dates. Hmmmmm interesting. Wonder if in the robin girl has her in her dimension... Then maybe I could get a date.' Horus thought to himself. He knew that even in different dims ions though, that you could not do the impossible. "Uhhh, there wasn't much of a choice." He answered. Beastboy slapped him over the head. "Don't get smart with the Titans boy! We have you in out clutches and we won't let you out till you tell us what we want!" Beastboy said. He was a bit out of character. Maybe he watched to much TV. "No can do. I keep my mouth zipped tight around heroes and heroines like you and there is nothin you losers can do about it- GAH!" Horus stopped as Raven lifted the chair he was tied up in upside down. "Don't speak to us that way. Were going ask you questions and you're going to answer them. OR ELSE." Raven said emotionless. Wow go Raven. "Robin looked into the eyes of the upside down boy. "Why were you in Slades base?" He asked in the same emotionless tone as Raven did. Horus sweat dropped. 'Maybe if I tell the truth they will let me go. Wow go me. Horus the Truth Telling Villain.' He sighed. "Left my tool belt in there."

"Why did you have your tool belt in there in the first place?"

Horus mentally slapped himself. He was trained for things like this! He could have said he was kidnapped and was trying to escape. Wait. It's not too late.

"Well, Slade kidnapped me because I can build most anything. I left my tool belt in there trying to escape. I love it dearly and I wouldn't go anywhere without it." Horus lied. 'Man I should lie more often. I'm a genius!' Raven smirked. "The heart races faster when people lie to put it simply. (I don't really know what happens when people lie but I know something happens. So I used this.) He's lying. I can feel his emotions piling up inside him." 'AW HECK. MAYBE TELLING THE TRUTH WOULD HAVE BEEN SMARTER.' Horus thought angrily. "Tell the truth." Robin said angrily. "Fine. I did leave my tool belt there. I was building a contraption for Slade."

"What were you building?"

He sweat dropped. 'Can't lie can I? Miss I can tell your lying here is gonna catch me if I do. Dang it! If I tell the truth I'll be either kicked out of the Hive or have the wrath of Slade upon me! Horus the Hobo here he comes! Horus the Truth Telling Kicked out of the Hive sucky Villain! I'll be a laughing stock!' Horus bit his lip. He wasn't going to answer. "Answer me." Robin said trying to have self control. Horus kept shut. Raven dropped the chair making Horus land on his head. But he did not pass out. "Tell us or she'll do it again." Robin growled. Horus couldn't take it any more. "He wanted me to build a dimensionator. Could,'y think of a name okay? He could not have you as a apprentice so he got Robin from another dimension!" Horus screamed. Everyone stared in shock. From another dimension? He had to be lying. "Enough lies! Tell the truth or-"

He's not lying Robin." Raven said. She looked surprised as well. Robin looked over at her. "That has to be disturbing for you Robin." BB said pointing at him. Robin glared. Cyborg piped up. "Do you have any details?" Horus smirked. "You do not wanna know. I saw the kid. And let me tell you. Robin without your boots there. YOU'RE PRETTY SHORT. I think Beastboy here would be at least half a centimeter taller than you!" BB and Cyborg laughed in histerics. "Robin take off your boots!" Beastboy urged heading towards Robin but Robin slapped his hand. "This is not the time to be playing around!" He yelled at them. BB and Cy snickered but they shut up. Horus kept his smirk. 'Better tell them the gender. Never knew being evil could be so fun.' "You know how every person is at least a bit different in each dimension? Well your gonna get a real kick out of this! Slade said some Terra girl was more cooperative then Robin and since Terra was a girl and Robin was boy he used some options I put on there and picked Robin from another dimension and picked Robin as a GIRL! So yeah you guys might get to meet girl a Robin. Her eyes are stunning by the way. She's pretty cute." Beastboy and Cyborg fell on the floor laughing. "LET'S PUT ROBIN IN A DRESS AND SEE IF THEY LOOK THE SAME!" Cyborg screamed in laughs. "Oh yeah. She doesn't have a mask. Robin, I never knew your eyes were-" A hand clamped over his mouth. It was not Robins though. It was Ravens. She looked at him with her eyes into his. "Don't say anything." A little voice popped in his head. HE suddenly forgot what Ria's eyes looked like. "AW! Raven he was gonna tell us Robins eye color was! C'mon kid! Tell us!" Beastboy urged. "Well. I don't remember now." He answered with a confused look on his face. BB looked puzzled. "AW RAVEN WHAT'D YA DO NOW?" He whined. "I erased his memory of Robin's eyes. I used to know the color when Robin had the dust in him and I went inside his mind but I erased it for Robin told me too. If Robin doesn't want me to know, then how can you expect he wants a random villain to know?" She replied in her awesome amazing way. BB pouted. "Thanks for ruining my fun Rea!" Raven smirked. "Thanks Raven. Your the best." Robin smiled. Starfire looked a little jealous but he reassured her with a look that said. 'Don't worry Star. I won't leave you. I'm just thanking Rea.' But she also was a little jealous that Raven got to see Robins eyes even though he was dating her. Not Raven. Though she quickly got over it. She knew someday that she'll get to see his eyes. Just not today. Maybe tommorow.


	7. (Name would not fit)

(The name would not fit)

Rats Bugs and Uncles with Personality's like slugs

Ria always hated gym class. The teacher made the girls laps around the gym while the boys got to do pull ups and gymnastics on the bars. Now she was thankful. She had gotten out of the woods and to the park where she had woken up within the hour. "Finally!" She sighed and flopped on the same bench she did earlier. The crowd was gone and people were enjoying the sounds of nature and the park. Her stomach growled. 'Guess tea doesn't fill people up.' She thought. She looked in her pockets for at least 50 cents. She found her wallet and two mini snicker bars along with a paper clip and some Yumtastic grape flavored bubblegum. . 'Guess I did have some money.' She thought once again pulling out some money from her wallet. '550$ bucks. Enough for a week if I can find a cheap and crappy hotel.' She frowned. 'I miss my friends. I miss Walina (Wall- leen-uh) and Rosemary. (I JUST COULDN'T RESIST! Wally and Roy girlafied!) She got up and walked along the sidewalk till she found probably the most crappiest motel in the country. "Only 20$ a month? Sweet! I hope there's no bed bugs or I'm goin campin!" She squealed a ran inside. Inside she found a goth chic (Were you expecting a fat burly man?) at the counter. "Um excuse me?" Ria said shyly. She was never good at talking to strangers but surprisingly she could make friends if she tried. The goth girl didn't respond. Ria noticed she had earplugs in and was listening to music. "Um hello?" She said a little bit louder but still the girl did not respond. "HELLO!" Ria said getting tired of waiting. The goth girl jumped and looked Ria's way. She had black hair dyed purple in the front. She had brown eyes with black eye liner but you could only see one with her bangs in front of the other. Along with that she had a black hood with a skull choker with spikes on her neck. It matched well with her tan skin and purple and black skull earrings. "Oh. Um hey. Welcome to Mister Bo Bo's Motel how may I help you?" She said in a bored tone. 'Get m a latte and a bag of Doritos. Why else would I be at a motel?' Ria thought. "I would like to rent a room for about a week, please?" She asked. "That'll come to 20$." The goth said dryly. Ria was surprised. It had said 20$ a DAY not a WEEK. But she decided not to question it. She hande the money while the goth handed the room key. "What are you doin in this crappy hotel anyway? Not to nosy but I think you could fina better motel or hotel that would be just a little bit more expensive and a lot more sanitary." The goth asked her face changing to a puzzled like expression. Ria laughed lightly saying. "I'm trying to stay with in my budget. Besides, it was the closest thing to the park. Names Ria Grayson. What's yours?" The goth smirked but it was also a smile. "People call me Riley. Riley Smith ." Her accent was southern but had a light ring of northern too. Strange. "Nice name. See ya around." Smiling she walked away but she couldn't help but notice that Riley looked... scared. She could see it in her eye. Ria didn't know what was wrong but if something or someone was causing Riley to be scared. And if Ria could stop it, she would.

Beastboy was takin a walk through downtown. He had swag like usual. He had his normal smile on. He was pickin up pizza for the Titans. AS he was walkin he heard a a bank alarm go off. He raced towards it. But someone had already beat him to it. 'That can't be...TERRA?' He thought. The blond girl was taking out the bad guy! (I AM A TERRA SUPPORTER! I AM THAT WAY WITH EVERY TITAN!) Once she was done she handed the unconscious men to the police. When she looked in Beastboys direction her eyes widened in fear. She ran. "WAIT! TERRA! He called. He ran after her for what seemed like hours. "Terra! Wait! Were not angry with you! We don't hate you!" He called again. Terra tripped falling down on the hard concrete. She tried to get up but not before Beastboy stopped her. "Terra! I thought you were at that school! I thought you forgot!" BB said helping her up. Terra looked away. "I never forgot Beastboy. I didn't want to remember." She whispered. "I can't go back with you and the Titans okay? I did the unforgivable and you can't persuade me to come back." BB looked into her blue eyes. "Then were will you go Terra?" Terra sighed. "Back to my home in Markovia. (Where Terra originated) I can't stay here in Jump. You guys hate me don't you. Don't fake kindness. I don't deserve it." BB smiled and hugged her. "Come on Terra. You would not have joined Slade if you were in your right mind then. After I said that I would stay with you no matter what you did and then I betray you was much more evil then almost destroying a city. I betrayed a friend. It is partially (BB USED A BIG WORD) my fault you joined Slade. The other part is Slade's fault. So yeah. You're coming home. At Titans Tower is where you belong." BB finished his awesome speech. Terra looked like she was gonna cry. Cry tears of happiness. "Even after all I have done you still want me back?" She asked. BB smiled. "More than ever." They hugged. BB landed a kiss on her cheek. She was probably the happiest girl that ever lived. At least she was doin better than Robin.

BB went back to Titans Tower with Terra and explained how Terra stopped a robbery. Even Raven believed her. Raven learned to sense evil inside people. She couldn't do it very well but she used it on Terra quite nicely and Terra had 0% percent Evil in her. Though she can still do bad stuff, it is not the evil Raven was looking for. She was looking for that evil she sensed when Terra was fighting them on Slade's team. "Well we better found your other self Robi. Hey, I wonder if her superhero name is Robi. And she doesn't have a mask? WE GET TO SEE ROBINS EYES! Hey Robin, since we get to see your other self's eyes can you take off your mask anyway so we can see them and not have to like, wait." Beastboy asked. "No. And your are not going to see my eyes. I'm going to do this alone. Actually, Star you come along. Raven and Terra, keep in touch and scout around the city and look for Slade. Beastboy and Cyborg, I want you to stay here and if any robbery's or jail escapes you take care of them. Call us if you spot Slade or his henchmen. Don't take him alone. Titans go!" Robin ordered. He grabbed Starfire and the both headed out to look for Robins counterpart. Horus was still tied up. "Sooooo if a robbery comes I will be left here alone?" He asked. Cyborg smirked. "Nah, if a robbery comes one of us will check it out and the other will stay here. And if the one at the robbery needs help. We contact the one here and whoever is here will tie you up tighter and knock you out." Horus gulped. "Well then. Let's pray there's no robbery's." Cy and BB snickered.

Slade was looking over the city with some camera's he had put up all over the buildings, parks, swings, slides, and everywhere you could think of. (Thankfully not in the bathrooms.) Slade looked at one and a little boy, about 4, was picking his nose and staring at the camera and started doing things I will not name that I don't believe a child was a supposed to do. Slade quickly turned it off. 'Note to self,: Take down camera's at the park.' Slade sweat dropped.

Ria sat in her room thinking. How was she gonna get home? She curled up in her bed. The room was small but surprisingly, it was nice. She had to tidy it up a bit but she really didn't mind. She needed something to do. She felt bad for the maid. If they even had one. The smell was horrid but she quickly took care of it by removing the old hamburger meat and parsley soda (Got it from a book) from the mini fridge. She picked up socks of all kinds but never found the pairs. Shirts that were big enough to fit the green giant were found in the bathroom. She didn't even dare clean up the shower. She looked under the bed and screamed as a rat ran out along with a VERY fat earthworm. And when I say fat I mean FAT! She scatted the out the door and they ran through a crack in the wall. The worm she put a piece of paper under she had found in the few drawers, and pushed him out a very small window she had opened to get some fresh air. She closed it and hopped on her bed. She turned on the TV. It was black and white and the screen was cracked. It had a total of 3 channels. One of them was the news. She turned it on that channel and a news woman appeared. "Well the Titans have done it again! Robin, Beastboy, Starfire, Raven and Cyborg stopped a viscous crime yesterday that we just got word today from. 0 killed but 15 injured. Today we Raven and a new person scout around the city. I believe her name is Terra. She was with the Titans till she ran away with a man but now she is back! (How to figure things out by The Media.) Now with Bob Jones with sports." The woman finished. Ria turned the TV off. She thought about the Titans. 'Robin.' She thought. That must be me. But why am I not with the team? Who's those other kids? Terra, Beastboy, Raven Starfire, and Cyborg?" That's when she heard a crash downstairs. She had gotten the top of the motel. They're are 2 levels in total. The lobby and the kitchen downstairs along with a cafeteria. She raced down the stairs then stopped when she heard yelling. "NOW WHAT AM I AND DA BOYS GONNA DO? DERE'S A PERSON IN HERE'YA LET IN AND NOW WE CAN'T PLAY POKA (Poker) BECAUSE OF YOU!" She heard another bang and a whimper. "I'M SORRY! I COULDN'T JUST SAY WE ARE OUR OF ROOMS! THERE'S NO CARS IN THE PARKING LOT!" It was Riley. Ria was worried. Was she getting beaten? Holy cow she was! She saw a HUGE man in a a apron and a white chefs hat. He had a big beefy arms that could rap around a redwood. Ria thought she was crazy but she walked in there slowly and took a frying pan and hid behind a table. She saw Riley's tear streaked face. Her eye liner was going down her face like black tears. She had her hands over her head as the big man started beating her with a big frying pan. Ria slammed the frying pan on his head. "OI! WHAT THE- HEY YOU **Beep** GIRL! COME BACK HERE!" He screamed angrily. Riley stood there stunned. Ria back flipped and did some gymnastics stuff kicking and hittin him. "HI YAW!" She screamed slamming fist in a pressure point then the man fell down to his knees. She gave him one last good kick in the rear and he passed out. Riley shivered. "I-I think you could have done way worse to me than he ever could." She sniffled. Ria smiled. "But I won't. Who is this guy anyway? Why was he beating you? We should call the police!" Ria exclaimed heading towards the phone. Riley started to explain that that was her uncle. He had killed her father for his fortune but he had forgotten to kill her mother and she got away. But he had kidnapped Riley for ransom but the police almost got him so he went to hiding. "I can't call the police. We don't have any phone system here." She said. "And every time I tried to run away, one of his goons caught me and hauled me back for another beatin." Ria glared at the unconscious man. 'He's goin to jail if it's the last thing I do.' She thought. Ria smirked. "Well, you got me. I'm a gymnasium and awesome a karate so there's nothin to worry about. I can beat up 50 guys at a time if I wanted." Riley's eyes shimmered. "You'll get me out of here and help me find my mother?" Ria's white teeth shown through her happy awesome fantastic smile. "You betcha."

Robin and Starfire ran across the rooftops of Jump City. Well in Starfire's case she was flying but Robin was running. 'Another me?' He thought. He looked down at his communicator. 'That has to be the most absurd idea in all of history. I hope he is just a really good liar or there's a girl running around here with no idea what she is doing' He looked at Starfire who was flying high in the sky. Robin knew he could not find his counterpart. This city is so big it's NOT like tryin to find a clown in a circus or a haystack in a haystack. It's like trying to find a clown, but there's no circus. It's like looking for a haystack, but there's no barn. An idea popped into a his mind. He stopped running. "Friend Robin, why have you stopped the running along the tops of roofs?" Asked Starfire as she floated down beside him. "We are looking for you counterpart, correct? Should we not resume the looking for girl friend Robin?" Robin smiled at her. "I have a better idea." He said. "Let's head back to the tower and I'll explain on the way.

Raven and Terra were walking along the streets on Jump City. "How a 'bout we head to Slade's old hide out? We will have better chances looking there." Terra suggested. Raven nodded. When they got there all they found were machines and rusty old tools. There was a tool bag and belt right beside a printer like contraption.'There is Horus's tools.' Raven thought. The printer like contraption was the only not rusty and old machine in the whole hideout. "We better take Horus' tools back to the tower. This machine here is the only one that is not old and rusty like. This must be the dimension device he was talking about. Let's bring both back to the tower." Raven said and Terra nodded . She brought a giant rock from outside and Raven lifted the dimensionator onto the rock using her powers. Raven grabbed the tool belt and Terra hopped upon the rock with the dimensionator and they floated back to the tower.

"That is your idea? You will go to your original state as not a superhero and you find the girl on your own?" Starfire asked. Robin and her arrived at the Tower as soon as Raven and Terra did. "Yes Star. I'm going to become my identity and find her myself while you guys look for Slade." He explained his plan to the team. "But Robin, what if you need help and we aren't there to help you?" Terra asked. He smirked. "I can take care of myself. But can you guys take care of YOURSELVES while I'm gone?' He asked tilting his head. "OH YES FRIEND ROBIN! WE WILL TAKE CARE OF OURSELVES LIKE YOU DID US!" Starfire swung her arms around him. He could tell she was going to miss hi,. He smiled blushing. He looked at Raven. She was in the back. And she smiled. Surprising I know but only he could see it. And it was for him only. "I won't be gone long. So don't worry." He said. He then walked out but before he did Beastoby asked. "Can we see your eyes NOW?" Robin was halfway out the door. He turned and glared. "No." And before anyone said anything else. He was gone. And hopefully, not for good.

Read Authors note. I will give you updates on the story, what I am doing. And maybe a little spoiler on what is going to happen in the next chapter! So read all the authors notes k? There will be BbxRea coming up so don't worry fans!

AN: YOU WANTED A LONG CHAPTER RIGHT? I gave you one. I brought back Terra because I like her. That's why. You don't like her? Suck it up she's ain this story whether you like it or not. No one is making you read it. She will be a major character. Riley is one of my favorite characters in this story. I made her up as I went along and I love her so She's gonna be in more chapters. Only about 2 though. My cat is missing so I won't be able to update so much. But this is really long so it kinda makes up for my earlier absence right? Thank you for reading! DROP ME A REVIEW OKAY GUYS? GIVE THE WRITER SOME LOVE FOR MAKIN YOU A LONG CHAPTER! Yes I kinda copied the whole BB Terra scene from another story. THERE WILL BE BBXREA COMING UP SO DON'T WORRY FANS! I repeat. THERE WILL BE BBXREA! And some BBxTERRA TOO!


	8. The Idea

AN: Oh yeah chappy eight! Thanks to all who read!

Riley and Ria went to the Jump Police Station. They arrested her uncle, who's name was Gary. They also arrested his pals, Joe, Tek, and Sulvinski. "Oh Ria! Thank you sooooo much! I would have never escaped if you have never come to the motel!" Riley squealed hugging her new friend. Ria laughed. "Your very welcome. I couldn't just leave you there with Gary gangster and his croonys." Ria ad never expected a goth to act this way but she didn't really mind. She was probably depressed thinking she would never be free. "Miss Smith, We have contacted your mother who is currently in Gothom. She was on a business trip here but it was cut short. She will be arriving soon. Within the hour I'm certain. Make yourselves comfortable. I will come and retrieve you when she arrives." A police man said as he came in the room. He looked at Riley then at Ria. "What did you say your name was?" He asked Ria. She never actually said her name though. Before she could answer Riley cut in. "Her name is Ria. Ria Grayson. She saved me from that horrible man and his companions!" Ria gave a short laugh. The guard looked at her surprised. "Not to be rude or anything, but, how did you manage to take on that man. He is certainly more than twice your weight." Ria smiled. "It took courage. And a frying pan. They can do wonders if you know what situation you're in." The guard laughed and smiled. "That was a brave and noble thing you did. Your parents will be proud. I will be back shortly. Goodbye for now." He left. Ria frowned sadly. (READ THIS: I'm gonna turn Batman in to a woman from now on. So when I say mother you know who I mean.) She wondered if her adoptive mother would be proud. Hopefully she would be. And hopefully Ria would make it back home. Alive. Safely. ALIVE. Ria sighed and sat down. Riley looked at her quizzically. "You look sad. Is it about your parents?" She asked. Ria looked at her. She would tell Riley some of her story being here. Not about the dimensionator or anything. Not who her mom is. Or dad in this case. "Well, problem is. I'm really not supposed to be in Jump City. I woke up on a bench in the park downtown. Some guy told me... Some things and he knew who I was and wanted me to work under him. He was like a criminal master mind. I don't know what I'm supposed to do really. I guess I'll find a person... I know here and HE will help me." By friend person she meant her OTHER self. The boy Ria Grayson. She didn't know how to find him but she'd fine a way. She thought for a a second. She remembered a sign. She didn't pay much attention to it but it was about a singing contest. She loved to sing and she had no doubt that her other self loved it too. THAT WAS IT. She would enter the singing contest and she would find her other self there! She would know who he is. She had a feeling he would be there and know her predicament. "So, do you know someone here who can help?" Riley asked. Ria smirked. "I know OF someone. And I know exactly how to find them."

AN: SORRY IT IS SO SHORT! But I have other stories to work on! READ THEM TOO, REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND I'LL UPDATE MORE! LOTS MORE!


	9. The AU Batwoman appears!

AN: HOLY! I accidentally posted a chapter that was not meant for this story and I deleted the one I  
wrote for this one so I had to start ALL OVER! IT SUCKED! SO THIS IS THE SHORTEND VERSION! I'M ANGRY RIGHT NOW SO SUCK IT UP! (Write now?)

Walina Aka K Flash and her friend, Rosemary, Aka Speed Arrow, were searching for there friend Robyn. KF went to go fetch SA but when she came back just a few second afterward Robyn was gone. They had searched everywhere but still no sign of there friend. Robyn, as you know real name was Ria, she hated her nickname though, unlike her counterpart Rob**i**n. Her nickname was Dixie and people called her that all the time but she had gotten used to it by now. "I think it's time to tell Batwoman." (I changed Batman into a girl.) Speed Arrow suggested. K Flash gasped, flipping her red hair. "BUT WE'LL DIE! SHE'LL KILL BEFORE WE EVEN FINISH THE SENTENCE!" She screamed. "Who will?" Asked a gruff but female voice from behind. The two gasped and turned slowly around. There was a tall woman with a black suit on but it had a little tint of blue on it. She had a cowl on and she was thin but muscular. "UM UM UM UM UM UM." K flash tried to talk but it came out in short um's. Speed Arrow did not want this to last long. She had more important things to do than argue with Batwoman. "Robyn is missing and K here believes you'll kill us before we can finish this sentence." K Flash gaped and put a hand over SA's mouth. "NO. SHE'S A LIAR. THE DARK ONE IS COMING BEFORE I CAN FINISH THIS- GAH GAH HE'S HERE SAVE ME!" K Flash grabbed her throat acting like she was choking. "SAVE YOURSELVES!" She screamed and fell to the floor acting dead. Batwoman looked unimpressed. "Did you check everywhere?" Batwoman asked. SA nodded. "We were only gone for a few seconds. We would have seen her leave if she had. "NO ROBYN! THE DARK ONE HAS COME! SAVE HER" K Flash screamed still on the ground. "It seems as if you are starting to side with me K Flash. Lets go to Wonder Man and Super Woman. Maybe they've seen her. Batwoman nodded and the left. "H-HEY! Wait for me!" K Flash ran after them catching up in a... Flash?

AN: The one that got (away?) deleted was where K AND Speed Arrow were trying to trick BW. Saying that they were throwing a party for Wonder Man. I was going to name Speed Arrow Speedi or Speedy but I like Speed Arrow much better. And it fits her quite well I'd say. ALSO IMPORTANT! I'm planning this to only be around 20-25 chapter and there WILL be a sequel! Yeah, so just a heads up for ya. (7 up?) 


	10. Patient

AN: HEY! This will be short I'm runnin low on time here so be glad I update!

Rileys mom came in 30 minutes later. Tearful reunions and crap. "Mom! This is Ria! She saved

me from that nasty man! Ria this is my mother!" 'Yeah, I can see that.' Ria thought. Rileys mom was

blond despite the fact her daughter was black haired. Probably her father or adopted. She had large blue

eyes and a big red scarf ties around her neck. "THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SAVING MY

DAUGHTER MISS RIA! OH THANK YOU!" She yelled shaking Ria's hand vigorously. "You're

welcome, ma'am." She replied. Mrs. Smith laughed. "And manners too! Call me Viola or Violet. My

parents couldn't decide on my first name so they gave me 2 and that's why I don't have a middle name

HEE HEE!" This woman was too much of a prep. But she couldn't be rude. "That's very kind of you,

Miss Viola." Ria said. "How old are you not to be rude though?" She asked. "12. Almost 13." Viola and

Riley gasped. "You took on that nasty man and you're only 13?! Your amazing! Viola said. "I"m only

15 and I can barely fight!" Riley said . Ria smiled. "I train a lot. Though the frying pan did most of the

work." Riley playfully hit Ria's shoulder. "Stop giving the fryin' pan the credit! It wouldn't have done

anything if you hadn't been there!" Viola smiled. "Yes! And thanks again! If you need anything you

know where to go!" 'I already know where I'm going.' Thought Ria. "Thank you but I must be going. I

have to get somewhere to meet... A friend." Riley gasped. "Oh yeah! Mom, Ria doesn't live in Jump

City and she's lost and she's trying to get somewhere! We need to help her as much as we can!" Viola

gasped looking at Ria. "Well tell me the place and we'll hit it in my limo! Come on girls!" Viola big fur

coat swished out of the room along with Viola. Riley and Ria followed. "I need to get a couple blocks

down!" Ria called. "Then that's where we'll go!" She called back. They hopped inside Viola's HUGE

limo. "Wow! I never knew you were so rich Mom!" Riley said looking around the limo. "WE'RE rich

hun! Buckle up! This is gonna be a bumpy ride!" Mrs. Smith stomped on the gas which slung Ria and

Riley forward. She made a sharp turn, making them sliding across the pavement. "EVER RODE IN A

LIMO BEFORE?" Riley yelled over the passing cars and Viola's STUPENDOUS driving. "YEAH

BUT IT WAS NEVER LIKE THIS!" She was thrown back against her chair. Riley was grinning then

then looked at Ria. Ria gave a nervous smile. "HERE WE ARE!" Viola stomped on the breaks with her

red high heels sending the car forward and probably a foot in the air. Ria was sling forward along with

Riley. "Oof!"They said then they fell back on the back of there seat and they were in the back seat.

Lol.

Ria got out a bit dizzy but there she was, the place where she had found the poster. She took it off of

the wall of the building 'Jump City Singing Competition Friday Night' It said. 'Register Here →'The a

arrow was pointing inside the small, yellow building that had some gray tinted on the bricks. She

entered. Riley and Viola followed. "This is where you wanted to go hun? But it's so... plain." Viola

said. Ria rolled her eyes and pointed to a little stand with a paper and pen. "I need to sign up for this

competition. My friend is going to be there and he says that's the only way we can meet though we've

met before." She wasn't lying. A part inside her told her this was the only way or she was lost forever.

And since she WAS him she had met him before. "She took the pen and wrote down her name in

cursive. Ria Grayson. She smiled down at it. She saw another name with Grayson as the last but

thought nothing of it "Tonight I'll meet him there. Since today is Friday. And I don't even need to

practice." Viola smiled. "Well then, hun, you can spend the next few hours at my hotel." Ria and

company returned to the car. While she was getting in she couldn't help but notice a strange, young boy

looking straight... at... her.

Richard entered a small yellow and gray building. Reason he was there was to sign up for a singing

contest to meet his counterpart. (I use that word A LOT.) He stood to wait in line. When it was his turn

all the people were gone. He wrote down his name and left. He was walking down the sidewalk when a

limo zoomed past. The wind blasted his hair back all swift and cool. He looked behind him to see a girl

about his age get out with 2 other people and walk in. They walked out a few seconds later. He stared at

her. He had a feeling... A strange feeling about her. Like her knew her. Like KNEW KNEW her. All her

Fears, Hopes, Dreams. Even her darkest secrets. She looked back at him and there eyes locked. He

knew for sure, that was his duplicate. But he would not talk to her now. He had to be patient. Besides,

He would sound like a maniac if he did it now? And only a maniac would want that of course! 'Be

patient.' He told himself. This would be better in the end.


	11. The Contest

AN: Someone said some stuff about me and I'm depressed. So please follow,favorite, and review. It would make me so much happier.

Thousands of people crowded the stadium. The night had come. Ria was the bets singer in her

dimension. So she had a feeling that there would be a tie with her alter ego. She was confident in

herself. She looked at her competitors. There were tons! Ria was nervous but confident. 'Come on!

Don't let these losers get to you! You're Ria Grayson for Gods sake! PULL IT TOGETHER' Ria told

herself. Well thought to herself. 'Oh crap.' 3 girls were walking over to her. The front one was blond

and behind her on the left side was a long, cherry red head. Beside her was a Asian girl with glasses.

"HEY GIRL! YOU WITH THE BLACK HAIR!" the blond called. 'There's ALWAYS some jerks

coming to make you nervous in competitions.' Ria rolled her eyes. The blond came up to her and

looked her over then bluntly stated, "You're ugly." Ria smirked. "So I'm exactly like you? I beg to

differ." Ria learned not to take these things so seriously. She never really did. The girls in the

background snickered. The blond glared. "Look, I know you're desperate to win and beat me, the

almighty Jessica Von Bert! But listen up, me and and the gang here will kick your butt, got it?" Ria was

still smirking. "Whatever princess. You think just little words will make me loose my focus. Well guess

what, YOU'RE. DEAD. WRONG." Ria wasn't going to say, Actions speak louder than words. Because

she knew the outcome of that would be the girls would try to sabotage her act. It happened on TV didn't

it? "Your the dead one. Come on girls. The guys want to flirt with us some more." The blond was lying

though. The only guys that they would like to flirt with weren't there. Except... That boy. He was there

too! "Oh please don't kill me with your lipstic guns! I would just DIE!" Ria called out after them. The

almost turned but quickly looked away. They were shaking there hips side to side to look grown up.

But they only looked fourteen. Ria looked at the boy. 'He's here too?' She thought. He was looking at a

the girls who had tried to bully her. They were going towards him. They started to curl their hair with

their fingers looking all cute and stuff. At least they were trying too. The had enough make up to put on

a cake. She walked against the wall and hid behind a plant to eavesdrop. "Hey cutie, wanna hang with

me and the girl later? Since were gonna win we have enough money to buy us all a bed?" Jessica said.

The Asian girl, who had a short shirt with the word'Rika' which was probably her name. "OH BUT

JESSE! He's gonna win cuz he's a hottie!' The girls giggled. "My names Jana! What's yours?" The red

head squealed. The raven haired boy looked disgusted but calm. "Names Richard. Richard Grayson.

But I already have a girlfriend. Sorry ladies, not to be rude but, I'd never date you in a million years."

The name struck Ria like a brick. "OH MY FREAKIN HECK. HE'S THE OTHER ME! THE OTHER

ROBIN! HE'S... Kinda cute." Ria thought. But that was also kinda weird. She called herself cute. But

lets not go too far into that subject. "WHAT? WHO IS SHE?" The blond called. Richard smiled. "She

the one. That's all I can tell you." "The girl tried to slap him but he caught her hand. She looked at him.

"I suggest you don't try that." He let go of her hand. "YOUR STUPID FATHER NEVER LOVED

YOU ANYWAY. COME ON GIRLS." The blond screeched and walked away. "If he didn't care then

why am I still here?" He called after. 'Nice comeback.' She thought to herself. 'I'll talk to him after the

show. Wouldn't want the blonds eavesdropping would we?' She smirked at her own actions. 'He

probably knows who I am anyway.' She sat on a bench next to the plant she was hiding behind.

"NUMBER 21 PLEASE COME UP TO THE STAGE!" A voice called. She looked at her number tag.

'Hooray. Might as well get this over with.' At the end of the competition, the judges would take vote for

the top 2 and make the do a duet. Then they would decide who wins. Ria walked up onto the stage. The

song she picked started playing. Just the music. They gave her choices of which songs to pick on the

sheet. If people didn't know them they would have to learn or couldn't enter.

(I really hate writing song fic chapters but I really can't help it. I'M GONNA MAKE THE SONG UP AS I GO ALONG OKAY? SORRY IF IT'S CHEESY. WAIT, NO I'M NOT. SUCK IT UP.)

_**Paint the walls with blood**_

_**Paint it with the hearts you broke**_

_**Paint it with souls that are changing**_

_**Paint them with the feeling of love**_

The song was a bit sad. The crowd looked bored. Ria was smiling though. So that lightened the mood.

_**Help me realize, everything that I've been through**_

_**Because when you first loved me**_

_**I second loved you**_

The music started to get faster and higher. The people started to stomp to the beat.

_**Because everyday when you weren't the the people around me would never care**_

Ria started to tap here feet.

_**Because they think that you don't care. Well I have message to I have to share share. My love for **_

_**you gleams like the suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!**_

_**And this love has only just begun. **_

Ria winked. Which made half the guys faint. She glance at Jessica and co. They looked angry. But they

were also tapping there feat to the music. When they noticed this they stopped. But they started again.

Ria smiled.

_**Well I just want you to know**_

_**That they have no number to call**_

_**Well let me just throw the ball and I'll show you that we have it all!**_

_**Baby don't you worry now**_

_**There's not reason to have a cow (like getting angry lol. I think I turned this into a jazz/pop scene)**_

_**Cuz I'm your girl and that's all you need**_

_**Dance with me and we'll do good deeds**_

_**Don't you worry baby, Don't you worry BABAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**_

She repeated the last verse and her song was over. The crowd was cheering. The judges were nodding

And her new friends, Viola/Violet, and her daughter Riley. They were shouting about that was the best

singing ever. Jessica looked angry. Her face was red and she was screaming at the judges to hate her.

But they ignored. She bowed and left the stage. "Wow! Give her some applause ladies and gentleman!

Next up, NUMBER 22!" Richard got up and went onto the stage (NO I AM NOT GOING TO WRITE

ANOTHERSONG THANKS FOR ASKING) His song was sad and slow but it was just amazing.

When it was finished he bowed. Jessica was looking at him dreamily. The girls behind her did the

same. Ria was looking at him with curiousity. Richard met her eyes. She knew what he was thinking.

They knew who each other were and her predicament. And they were going to meet after the contest.

The singers stood in front of the judges 20 minutes later. "Must'v been hard." Richard whispered

sarcasm dripping in his voice into Ria's ear. (Lol?) She smirked and nodded. Spotlights were on the

contestants. 53 people in total. Not many thankfully. They all went out on the people who they were

shining on except on Ria and Richard. "CONGRATS! YOU TWO ARE THE WINNERS! BUT WERE

NOT DONE YET! In a few minutes you two will sing and the judges will choose who the winner is!

Give a round of applause people!" The spokesman (Is that the word?) said clapping. The crowd

cheered. Jessica and co. were ranting at the judges about how they were supposed to be picked and

make Richard fall for them afterward. But security got them out. Moments later, The music was

playing. Richard and Ria new this song. But Richard thought it was kinda like hippie music but didn't

care.

Monsters and Men: Little Talks (Love this song!)

Hey! Hey! Hey! Ria: I don't like walking around this old and empty house Rich: So hold my hand, I'll walk with you my dear Ria: The stairs creak as you sleep, it's keeping me awake Rich: It's the house telling you to close your eyes Ria: And some days I can't even trust myself Rich: It's killing me to see you this way Both: 'Cause though the truth may vary This ship will carry Our bodies safe to shore Hey! Hey! Hey! Ria: There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back Rich: Well tell her that I miss our little talks Ria: Soon it will be over and buried with our past Rich: We used to play outside when we were young and full of life and full of love Ria: Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right Rich: Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear Both: 'Cause though the truth may vary This ship will carry Our bodies safe to shore Hey! Don't listen to a word I say Hey! The screams all sound the same Hey! And though the truth may vary This ship will carry Our bodies safe to shore Hey! Hey! Both: You're gone, gone, gone away I watched you disappear All that's left is the ghost of you Now we're torn, torn, torn apart There's nothing we can do let me go, we'll meet again soon Now wait, wait, wait for me Please hang around I'll see you when I fall asleep Hey! Don't listen to a word I say Hey! The screams all sound the same Hey! And though the truth may vary this This ship will carry Our bodies safe to shore x2 Though the truth may vary this ship will carry Our bodies safe to shore x2 Everyone was clapping when the song ended. The judges were whispering. "America! The judges say that you should pick the winner!" The spokesman yelled. "That's because they don't wanna pick the winner." Richard remarked in a whisper. She chuckled. "Cast in your votes! It ends in 15 minutes!" People took out there phones and started voting. So they stood there. For 15 minutes. Yup. When the timer on a big screen when off everybody covered there ears over the big blast of a horn effects. "And the winner is..." HAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHAHA noooooo not really. I'm not that evil. Or maybe I am! Muwhahahaha! The spokesman was puzzled at the sight he found on the screen. Ria 50% Richard 50% He blinked. Maybe there was something broken with screen. No, it was fine. "Well I guess this is a tie! Give a big hand to our singers!" Everyone cheered. No one was booing at the results. This was a 1/500000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000 chance that a tie would happen. But it was no accident. Richard and Ria walked off stage. "How did that happen! A tie! I don't believe it!" Ria said throwing her hands in the air. She wasn't angry. She found it impossible though. "Because were the same person. We get the same results no matter what happens Ria. Or should I say, Robyn. That's spelled with a y right?" Richard said. Ria smiled but it faded. "Why did Slade have to bring me here huh? Tell me, why did it have to be me? Of all people." she hugged her knees. Richard laid a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll kick his butt and send ya home faster than lightning riding on a cheetah k?" She turned her head angrily at him. "Don't treat me like a child, okay? I may be like 12 but that doesn't mean I'm a baby, got it bub?" He frowned. "He must have got you from a different time line. Because I'm thirteen. Oh well. Come on, I'll give you my Robin costume and you can design into your costume from your dimension. Can't be that different right?" They walked out the back door. Ria stopped. "Wait. Some friends I made brought me here. I should tell them where I'm going." She rushed towards where Riley was sitting and hugged her. "OMG YOU WON!" Ria nodded. "That boy that won with my is my friend. I got to go now. Thanks for everything." Ria turned. It was hard to say goodbye to a great friend, (Omg I am going to cry. Got to finish this quick) She would miss them. Ria hugged them both. "Thanks Ria. Your a great friend. Will I ever see you again?" Ria smiled. She wouldn't lie to her. She ran back to where Richard was and they left out the back door. She was sad but now she was with her alter ego. And she would be home soon. "Whats the matter?" Asked Richard. "Nothing." She said. She turned too look out over the ocean. It was a cold and breezy night. "Nothing at all." **Slade (drunk): *Cries* That- That was so beautiful! Blows noes with pink tissues** **Me: I KNOOOOOOW! *Cries along with Slade.* SO BEAUTIFUL!** **Titans and Ria: SHUT UP!** **Slade and me are drunk though I'm not old enough lol XD** **7 pages... BE GREATFUL!**


	12. Authors Note

** I AM NOT QUITTING NOR PUTTING THIS ON HIATUS IF YOU ARE **

**WONDERING! The next chapter will be super long and the last so yeah, you get a hell of a long **

**chapter. So it will take at least 2 weeks since I do not have as much time as I used too. But when it**

**comes you will be overwhelmed with joy alright? I am not apologizing for any sadness upon this**

**note. I am the writer you are the reader, I decide when I update and I don't want to hear any **

**complaining. So yeah. I am not one of those authors who apologize for late updating. We have **

**better stuff to do than update. So suck it up.**


	13. APRIL FOOLS!

AN: Okay I was on DeviantArt pretending to be Starfire. I am StarfireOnDeviantArt. I am also another person and I have this stalker who ALWAYS wants to RP with me because I'm so good at it. She did not know I was the other person who she was always stalking so she invited me to chat. I was all like

'oh crap, here we go.' And here is out conversation. PS: THIS PERSON IS SUPER ANNOYING! But I was so awesome.

FOOLED YOU!you were not expecting this

were you!?

WAIT! One of the names I'm gonna use is not mine so here is the link to the story I got it from. I DID GET PERMISSION!

s/9016777/1/Uncertainty

Great Fic!

Me: Friend, what is this place

Stalker: Titans chat

Me:So the Friend Titans chat here?

Stalker: Yes. You start the RP

Me: What is RP

Stalker: *waits a few minutes* Something you make up

Me: Oh Splendid!

Stalker: You start.

Me: What do I start it with (Haha go me KEEP BEING ANNOYING)

Stalker: Okay I'll Start. You follow okay

Me: Doesn't answer because I'm busy doing other stuff (Haha I'm just like the TV show people where your supposed to be doing something else but you are like ignoring them)

Stalker: You follow okay?

Me: Okay

Stalker: The titans see a girl in distress. Let me go. (This person does not use grammar or punctuation.)

Me: Where is this the girl?

Stalker: Hive Academy

Me: Alright. I shall go fetch her. **LEAVES**

LOL GO ME! Yeah, I just left.

**READ THE AUTHOR NOTE. IT'S KINDA FUNNY also I might take a little break from updating. I'm not quitting just a little break**

Ria had made her Robin costume within a matter of seconds. As explained in another chapter, it

was like Robin in the old comics except it had red tights along with it. She borrowed a mask and put

her hair up in a ponytail. "Haha I look amazing!" She smiled at Robin. Robin smiled back. "Yeah. But

please could you keep the excitement down? The Titans don't know I was a happy,energetic,deranged,

toddler." He said. They were walking to Titans Tower. He didn't know what Beastboy and Cyborg

would do if they found out he was like... THIS. "What do you mean?" She asked tilting her head. He

sighed. "It's complicated. Just try and keep it down. Act a little more mature and serious and everything

will be just fine." She smiled. "I get it. If they knew you were like this. They wouldn't take you

seriously!" Robin smirked. It wasn't the whole truth. But he wouldn't go into it further. "Yeah. You got

it. Come on were almost there." He was at the dock. They got into the boat. "Wow, that's where you

live?! COOL!" Ria screamed. He smiled at her and started up the boat. This was going to be a loooong

week.

The Titans were bored. "WHY DOES KIDNAPPING HAVE TO BE SO BORING!?" Beastboy

screamed. Raven used her aura to smack him. She was reading her book like always. Starfire was

looking out the window. Cyborg and Beastboy were watching TV. "Friends who is that in the boat with

Robin?" She asked pointing down at the speeding boat. The Titans rushed over. Robin was the front

and a another was in the back looking over the sea. "Looks like he brought himself along." Cyborg

smirked. "So we get to meet the girl version of Robin?" Beastboy asked. "I guess so." Cyborg replied.

They ran down to meet them but when they got there they found that the boat had stopped.

"What happened?" Ria asked. Robin looked over the boat. "I don't know. Let me check." Robin

went to the back of the boat to see what was wrong. Ria looked over the into the water to meet her

reflection. She smiled but it soon went away when a black shadow came into view. A tentacle rushed

out of the water. Ria screamed. It shot past her and grabbed Robin. "Gah!" He yelled being dragged

into the water. She dived after them in a heartbeat. Beastboy turned into a shark jumped and jumped

into the water. Raven and Starfire flew to see from above. Terra and Cyborg went to go fine a boat.

Ria looked around and found Robin unconscious. She tried to pull him out of the monsters grasp but a

tentacle grabbed her and the monster sprang out of the water. IT WAS A GAINT HYBRID OF A SLUG

AND A SQUID. Slid? Squg? Whatever it was called, it was ugly. Slimy and green and not to mention

smelly. Ria screamed. "LEMME GO YOU OVERGROWN FISH BAIT!" She kept screaming 'Lemme

go' Till the monster threw her to the top of Titans tower along with Beastboy who was currently trying

to save Robin. "Agh!" as he slid towards the edge. He grabbed onto the ceiling but slid off the

building screaming. He felt someone catch his head and looked up. The glint of the sunlight made it

hard to tell but he saw a domino mask. "Ro-Robin? Woah!" He flung up into the air and hit his head on

the hard concrete ground of Titans Tower ceiling. "Haha, Sorry." He was stunned by the feminine voice

and looked up. He saw a smiling girl with a domino mask. "Your Your Your Your." He kept saying it

like a broken record. "Yeah I'm female Robin. Got a problem with that and you'll be talkin to my fist."

She laughed and walked over to the edge. "How do we get down? We have to help the others." BB

smiled. 'This sounds gay but Robin is kinda cute... Ew did I just say that?' He shook off the images in

his head and turned into a green eagle. BB picked Ria up and flew towards the fight. "Wah! Wow! You

shape shift into animals?! COOL!" That puzzled him. Did she not know of him. But he could not think

about it very long. A tentacle shot at him and he was blown back. "Ahhh!" Ria screamed but was

caught by Raven. "Thanks." But then Raven was attacked and dropped Ria who was soon caught by

Starfire. "Thanks. AVOID THAT TENTACLE FLYING AT YOU!" Starfire avoided it with ease. "You

are welcome Friend..." "Call me Ri- I mean um. Know what? Introductions later." She escaped from

Starfire's grasp. She put her feet together, and was aiming for the monsters eye. "This is going to be so

gross, but at the speed I'm falling I should go straight through that slug thing eye and out the other end.

I hope." She shut hereyes as she went through the monsters eyes and came out the other end. She

plunged into the salty water. The Titans were stunned by the Ria's actions. Ria looked around under

water. The monster had dropped Robin and she didn't find him soon he would probably die to a watery

death. The Monster descended into the water causing a huge wave which knocked Ria into Robins

forehead. 'Well I guess that's one way of finding him.' She though grabbing him. She pulled his head

out of the water so he could take a breath of air. It would be a shame to go through all that trouble just

to have him die as she was saving him. As they got onto shore she looked over her body. Ria was

covered in a disgusting

green slime and smelled like something out zombies internal organs. "AW GROOOOOOSSSSSS!"

She screamed. Ria put Robin on the shore. He sat up coughing a thank you... Or at least trying to.

"Your welcome. Save your strength and all that crap." She fell to her knees. The Titans landed in front

of them. "WOW! Robin that was amazing!" Beastboy said. "Which Robin?" Ria muttered. The Titans

looked over at her in shock. Terra helped her up. "Um thanks." Robin got up as well. "Tell me why

Terra is back on the team would you?" Robin asked. Everyone started to explain. Raven said she

sensed no evil and that Terra was trustworthy. "Well good to have you back." Robin said. Cyborg

helped him up. "So Rob, is this your girl self?" Cyborg asked. "What do you think?" He replied. Cy

rolled his eyes. They got into the tower and everyone sat down. "Well you guys, this is Robyn. Robyn,

these are the Titans." Everybody waved. "That's, Terra, That's Beastboy, That's Starfire, That's Raven,

and that's Cyborg." Robin pointed to the Titans that were listed. "Hi." Ria said coolly. Robin

appreciated her calm and collected attitude. She would act serious. Like him, and not ruin his look as

leader. Robin motioned the Titans into another room. "We'll be right back,we have some things to

discuss." The Titans followed. "Okay, Don't say anything about us meeting or the Titans got it? She's

from a different time line and has not met all of you yet so be careful about what you say got it?" Robin

asked, The Titans nodded. "I can kind of here you ya know." Ria said. Beastboy snickered as Robin

face palmed. "Don't worry. I don't know much anything about you guys so your fine." The Titans

walked back and sat down. "Hey counterpart. Do you perhaps know who _**Slade **_is?" That hit Robin like

a rock. "You know about Slade?" Robin asked. "Yeah, He brought me over for a cup of tea and told me

how I got here and what he wants me to do so I could get back home. But we all know guys with white

hair and an eye patch are liars." Robin just sat there for a second. "Describe him again would you?"

Ria described him half way through then stopped. There faces were in fear, pure shock, and something

the Titans could not put their finger one. "And he called himself... OMYGOD!" Ria said and Robin

and stared at her and she returned it. "He called himself Omygod?" Beastboy asked. "You wouldn't

understand Beastboy." Robin said putting his head in his hands. "And if was the one that brought me

here then he must know our secret identity and... ROBIN MAY WE SPEAK ALONG PLEASE?" Ria

grabbed Robins arm and took them out of earshot. "Do you remember who our adoptive parent used to

work with?" She asked. Robin nodded. It was back when he was nine old still living in the manor.

FLASH BACK TIIIIIIIIIIIIME!

** It was a gray and gloomy day at Wayne Enterprises. Bruce Wayne had to take his young**

**adopted son, Richard, to work for Alfred was on a trip visiting relatives. A young man walked **

**through the door. He had white hair and an eye patch. "Ah Mr. Wilson. Punctual as always." **

**Mr. Wayne said. "Mr. Wayne, I have brought the paper work from the adoption services." He **

**handed the paper work to him. Bruce stared at it and sighed. "Thank you." Mr. Wilson walked **

**out of the room but not without looking at the poor, orphaned boy Richard. His gray-blue eyes**

**sent chills up young Richards spine. He looked at him and for a moment they had eye contact and**

**one thing Richard knew, he did not like this man.**

AWWWWW THE FLASHBACK ENDED and wait... Slade works at the adoption services? WTH?!

Robin had worry in his eyes. "If he knows who we are then he can blackmail us to no end!" A

thought struck Robin. "Wheres the captive?" Robin ran back into the Titans. He met them at the door.

They sent sheepish smiles, except Raven and Terra. Who actually respected other peoples wishes to be

alone and talk with someone and privet. "Wheres the captive?" He asked, ignoring the fact they had

been eavesdropping. "Uhhhhhhh..." Beastboy said and rushed down the hall. "Who;s the captive Ria

asked. The Titans ignored her and rushed after Robin and Beastboy. Ria looked puzzled but raced after

them. This did not look good.

AN: HAPPY APRIL FOOLS! In my world, it's always April Fools... :D I WILL NOT update as much

for I am currently obsessing over Dragonball Z... So yeah, for real, the next update WILL. BE .THE. LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST **dramatic music**


	14. Someday

AN: I am still obsessing over DBZ. I have been since I was like 7 or 8... I am not sorry it took so long. I had to have a break. I will update the others in time. I WILL NEVER QUIT ! Yeah and there are a LOT of typos most of because I'm in a hurry! Last chapter! Thanks for reading folks! I enjoyed your reviews favorites and follows! I linked in the last chapter about a story and a name I'm gonna use. So yeah.

When they arrived they met Horus trying to untie himself. "This is your... Captive?" Ria asked? Horus looked up wide eyed. "YOU'RE THAT LADY SLADE BROUGHT OVER TO HAVE TEA WITH!" Horus exclaimed. "Tea? I took Slade more as a... Koolaide type of guy." BB said. Ria smiled. "Thats what I said." BB looked puzzled but smiled back. "How do you know I had tea with the psychopath?" She asked. Horus smirked. "Thats my little secret! I'll tell you if you let me go." Robin smirked. "Okay. I PROMISE I'll let you go if you tell me." The Titans stared wide eyed at him but did not say a word. They trusted his judgment. Horus smiled. "Okay. I built the dimensionator that brought her here and I was in the back while she was with Slade." He explained. Robin looked surprised but then chuckled. "For a villain, you aren't very smart."

"What do you mean? You heroes ALWAYS keep your promises!"

"Not all heroes. And do you think I'd really let you go? If you did I better send you back cuz your idiocy could rub off. Its contagious. Thats why I hang with the Titans."

Horus glared while the Titans were shocked and standing in awe. Robin lied? Sure he had slightly tricked them in the Red X thing but lying to a villain and knowing it? Wow. Robin had also complimented them. That made them feel great! Robin was a genius and he considered his team intelligent along with him so that was a huge step forward for becoming as awesome and talented as him.

"I thought Batman taught you better!"

"Batman taught me nothing. At least nothing that I should be proud of. The Titans got me this far. He only taught me a few tactics on how to get myself killed."

Robin could not have meant that. The Titans didn't know about his fued over the man but they could tell he did not or could not meant Batman taught him only a few things. "She even has a ridiculous name in this world. Nice." Ria muttered. Beastboy looked questioningly over at her. What was she talking about? "You're going to build another machine to get her home, THEN I might let you go." Horus was irate. But he did not have any other option to turn to. He nodded. "But this time, NO LYING!" Robin smiled. "I'll try." He turned and started to walk back towards the Titans. Horus was furiously trying to get out of his bonds but failed. "Come on Titans. Raven, Terra. Watch over him. Though not like we need that many. Cyborg, Go fetch your Tool Box. Make sure you get as much supplies as you can. Um, how long will it take to build this?" Robin asked. The Titans looked questioningly at Horus. Horus knew he couldn't lie. Not with that Raven girl around. "About a day or two. Didn't take me long to build it the first time." Robin smiled. "Good. Come on Beastboy, Starfire, Robyn. We'll leave him alone to do his work. The Titans rushed to their stations. Ria admired how well he handled this. She was surprised it was even her. At least her OTHER self. They walked down the hall. Beastboy was staring at her. She looked at him oddly. He was green. "Hey Beastboy, Um, Why are you green?" Robin stopped and turned. "Robyn! This is not the time!" BB smiled. "It's not worry Rob! The lady asked me a question and I'm gonna answer it! Well it all started back before I became a hero, I was with my parents in Africa and I was out playing one day. There was this monkey that had a weird disease thing and it bit me. They had to save me with some antidote but there were side affects from the disease they couldn't prevent and it turned me green." Ria was interested. Robin was annoyed. He had heard this story so many times you could say it in gibberish and he could still understand it. "Wow! That sounds AMAZING! I suspect thats also how you got your powers?" BB nodded. "Mhm!" Robin glared but kept quiet. Starfire was staring straight ahead. Barely even listening. She had glanced over at Robyn. 'Friend Robyn is very... Pretty as a girl. I wonder if There is a male me in her world.'

Slade frowned at the dead giant squid. He had mutated it to grab Robyn but it had grabbed the wrong one. Even if it had lived and brought him over he would still have to kill it for failing. Robin would have been a nice catch though. "Hmm." Slade muttered. This was going to be tricky.

"So Robin, ya know how I'm stuck here and all. Well, Can I help you fight crime? You know I won't get in the way." Robyn asked. They were sitting on the couch drinking hot chocolate. Robin shook his head. "You don't have a costume. People will think you are an obsessed fan girl. And Slade is looking for you. If he finds you then its going to be more complicated to get you home." Robyn sighed and glared at her counterpart. "Aw man! No fair! I can take care of Slade! And maybe we can find a Halloween costume in the dumpster and trick it out! I could be useful!" Beastboy nodded. "Yeah Robin, She's another you. You're like all of the Titans packed together in a mini one man army!" Robin sighed. "Fine. But you're gonna have to find the costume on your own." Starfires eyes brightened. "I have the perfect solution! We have many costumes of Tamaran and I have gotten many in gifts before I left! Maybe we shall find suitable costume and not have to dig in the dump of ster!" She grabbed Robyns hand and led her to her room. Robin sipped his hot chocolate. Beastboy looked at the door where Starfire and Ria just left. 'Girls. How weirder can you get?'. Just a soon as they left they came back in. Starfire came first then Ria. She was wearing a black tank with a purple star on the front. Her mask was replaced with a black and purple bandana that went all around her head covering her black hair. A black belt with ANOTHER purple star on the front of the buckle. Robyn also had black shorts with a purple pack hanging on to the belt. Knee high black boots completed her outfit. "Wow, you guys are all about the stars huh?" Ria said looking over her outfit. BB and Robin were staring in awe. Starfire smiled sweetly. "It is an old costume of my people. We would celebrate the coming of-"

"BORING!" BB yelled. "You look cool Robyn. So what will you call yourself?" BB earned a smack upside the head from Robin. Starfire looked sad for a moment but Robin smiled at her. "No worries Star, You can tell us later. And Beastboy will sit quietly and listen." BB glared. Robyn sat on the couch. "I really don't know. Any suggestions?" They all sat there for a moment till BB screamed out "RADICAL!" Robin looked sternly over at him. "Don't be ridiculous Beastboy! Thats a-"

"WONDERFUL NAME! Lets go with it!" Robyn smirked over at Robin. He rolled his eyes as BB smirked along. "I am now RADICAL! Bow down to me peasants!" Robyn smiled. BB laughed and Robin glared. 'Oh yeah! Gotta keep it cool!' Robyn told herself. Just then, The alarm went off. "Titans MOVE!" Robin yelled. Cyborg rushed in and followed after Beastboy, Starfire, Robin, and Roby- Oh excuse me! I mean Radical.

There is only one word needed to describe our young friend, Radical. BOSS. She flipped and kicked faster then BB could shapeshift! Even Robin was surprised by his counterparts actions. "Batman taught ya nothin huh?" Beastboy mocked. Robin ignored as he punched a Slade bot in the face. Slade was no where in sight. Robin wondered why he wouldn't just send more bots and capture Radical while there backs were turned. Of course, Slade was a evil genius and most new better than to do that. But it was just an idea. Once they were done, new reporters were around the Titans asking about who Radical was. "Just a new Titan." Was all Robin said then he got on his motor bike and headed back towards Titans Tower. On the way back they met Kid Flash. "Sooo who's the cutie with ya?" Radical blushed furiously. 'So, this is the male Walina? Wow, nothing changed.' Radical thought. Robin face palmed and grabbed Kid Flash over till they were out of ear shot. The Titans watched as Robin told Kid Flash about Radical. KF's face changed from interest to horror. "THAT WAS SO GAAAAY! GROSSSSSS!" He screamed putting his head in his hands. Robin chucked and put his hand on friends shoulders. "No worries. You didn't know. And its a GIRL. It would only be gay if you told me if I was pretty. And if you plan to do that I will gladly punch you in stomach." KF laughed. "ITS a girl? Don't you mean she? Or are you sexist?" Robin smirked and shook his head. They walked back over to the group. Radical was glaring at Beastboy because he was telling AWFUL jokes. "Shut up." She said. "Your not funny. Just annoying. If you ever want a girlfriend I suggest you go to a therapist and ask about getting rid of your problem." Beastboy slumped but smirked. (Theres a lot of smirking in this) "Yeah whatever. I get that a lot." Radical ignored. She hated bad jokes. She disliked people who told them non stop. "Well Titans. Lets head back to the tower. Kid Flash do you want to come?" Robin offered. He shook his head "Nah, I gotta head somewhere. See ya!" He dashed away. They headed back to the Tower. When they got there they found half of it blown up and the other half burnt. Raven and Terra were killing off the last of the Slade bots. Even Horus was helping! Raven must have forced him. "What happened?!" Robin yelled. Terra threw one over the edge. "They came about a minute and a half after you left!" She called. "I don't know what happened to the Dimesionator. We had to leave it and fight them off before they got to the security controls." All the Titans raced down to where the Dimesionator was. They found it in ruins. "I JUST FINISHED MAKING THAT! DO YOU REALISE HOW HARD IT IS TO MAKE ONE OF THOSE? AND THEY TOOK MY TOOL BELT! DANG IT! I NEED THAT TO MAKE A NEW ONE!" Horus screamed. He was guarded by Raven so he would not run off. "Now how are we gonna make a new one?" Cyborg asked. Raven looked over at Horus. "Tell me you low life slime," she growled, "where is the Dimesionator you made FIRST?" Horus thought for a moment then his face brightened. "THATS IT! We can go to Slades place and get tool belt back and make a new one!" Raven face palmed. He looked confused for a second then smiled. "Oh you mean get the OTHER Dimesionator! Gotcha! And THEN get my tool belt back!" Raven sighed. Radical smirked. "So, when do we leave?" Robin looked over at her. "You can't come."

"W-what?! Why not?!"

"Well Slade wants YOU. And if we take you along it'll be walking into his trap. You can't come"

"B-but-"

"Its final. And so you don't follow. Which I KNOW you'll do..."

Robin grabbed some rope and tied her up against a chair. TIGHT. He grabbed Horus and tied him up against a chair right beside hers. "We can't take you guys along. Horus might betray us-

"LIKE I WAS EVER ON YOUR SIDE KIDNAPPERS!"

"And Ri-Radical is Slades target. And don't worry, we'll be fine without you. C'mon Titans, lets go get the Dimensionator!" The Titans didn't say a word and followed. Do not question Robin's judgment. He's usually right. Why wouldn't he be this time?

The Titans got to Slades Hideout withing a matter of minutes. But Slade wasn't there. Or so they thought. "We've been searching for hours Robin! Can't we take a break?" Beastboy complained.

"Its only been 30 minutes. And we aren't going to stop until we find it." They heard a crash in the back.

'Could we just get through ONE mission without Slade having to intervene?' Robin thought. The Slade bots were coming out from the back. There were millions of them! The Titans tried to fight them but it was too much. They were captured. Slade came out and wlked towards Robin. "Good to see you **Robin. **Wheres that friend of yours?" Robin glared but didn't answer. Slade came closer. "I asked you a question Robin. Or should I say, **Richard.**" Robin didn't move. The Titans looked confused but didn't say anything. It would be explained later. If there was a later. "So tell me, **where is she**? Tell me Robin. I don't want to hurt you or your little friends." Slade leaned in close to his face. "Tell me." Robin spit on Slades masked face. Slade growled and punched him. Robin skidded back and hit the wall. The Slade bot has tide him up along with the rest of his friends. A Slade bot put a gun to Starfires head. Robins eyes widened in fear. "Tell me or your girlfriend here gets it. Starfire speaked as the Slade Bot, or we'll call them S bots, pulled her up from the floor. "Come on. You don't want to be responsible for her death do you? All you have to do is tell me where she is." Robin gulped. "She's..."

"RIGHT HERE!"

The Titans heard a crash and a explosion. Slade fell to the ground as Radical smashed her foot into the back of his head. "Wanna underestimate me don'tcha? Thought I was just gonna sit there and let you guys have all the fun? I DON'T THINK SO." There was giagantic whole in the wall. Horus came out and went to the table where his tool belt was. "Thank you very much!" He went over to Slade and kicked him in the side. "TAKE ME FOR A FOOL DON'T YOU? You can boss me around, BUT NOBODY TAKE MY CHILD AWAY FROM ME! AS IN CHILD I MEAN MY TOOL BELT. AS IN MY TOOL BELT I MEAN MY CHILD! AS IN BOTH OF THOSE TOGETHER, This is what I mean. **Take it again. And you won't see the light of day. EVER.**" Radical smirked and looked at the Titans. "Soooo you okay her? Do you need a little **help**?" Robin glared and turned his head with a 'humph'. She laughed. "I didn't hear a no." Radical headed for the Titans while Horus poked a unconscious Slade with a screwdriver. She untied them and helped the up. The Slade bots had run off or either discombobulated. Radical took the end of her steel toed boot and smashed the gun. "It was a fake gun." She commented. Robin banged his head against the wall. "I was outsmarted by a fake gun!"

He sighed. Radical walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "No, you were outsmarted by a psychopath with a fake gun. We all know that couldn't have been the real Slade anyway. See?" She picked up Slade, took her hand and punched him in the heart. Everyone, not including Robin, screamed as she pulled out wires and battery juices. "I admit though, he was as dangerous as the real one. So you had a right to be afraid." Robin growled. "No one was afraid. They were surprised." Radical laughed. "Yeah yeah whatever tough guy." Radical walked over to the Dimensiontor. "I know this is it." The Titans looked at each other with sad faces. They hated their new friend to leave. "Well, I guess this is it." Beastboy said. Robin looked at the Dimensionator, the at Radical. "How did you get out of the chair, by the way?" He asked. "Well, Horus untied me. You should have really put us far apart. But then again, you would still be wetting your pants if you didn't!" The Titans, minus Robin, laughed. Radicals face turned serious. "Um Robin, me and Horus talked it over and he would uh, like to come with me to my world." Horus walked over to them. "Well, there ain't much for me here. I don't have any enemies there but here? The Hive Five, Slade, Brotherhood of Evil. The whole kitten kaboodle. But if I go there, I can make a fresh start." The Titans smiled and nodded. "Fine. But if you do something evil Rad can kick your butt? K man?" Cyborg laughed. Starfire nodded. BB laughed along with Cyborg. Robin sighed. Raven did nothing. Horus reached for the Dimensiontor when he suddenly gasped. He looked down shaking. Coming right out of his chest was a dagger. He fell over. "Horus!" Radicals screamed getting on one knee trying to figure out what was wrong. Her masked eyes darkened. She saw Slade, in the shadows of the wreckage. She got up and walked towards him. "R-Rad, what are y-you doing." BB asked, obviously not seeing Slade. She was standing right in front of the shadow where Slade was. "Fight me." Was all she whispered when Slade came at her. Radical parried his attack then tried to kick him. Slade dodged. The Titans just stared, shocked by the display. They never knew Robin was THIS good. "You can do all this?!" Beastboy asked as Radical flipped. Robin just looked onwards. Rave was healing Horus while Starfire and Cyborg tried to stop the bleeding. "Robin. Get the dagger out. It's poisoned." Robin nodded, knowing not to question her judgment. He pulled it out and Horus screamed a blood curling scream. Radical kept fighting Slade, not distracted by her friends outcry's. She punched Slade and he feel to the ground. She put her foot on his arms and put her face very close to his face. She pulled off her mask and his. She looked him in the eye. The Titans couldn't see there faces but knew they had there masks off. "LOOK ME IN THE EYE OLD MAN. And tell me why you shot the dang dagger through his chest." Slade spit in her face. She slapped him and pushed her foot down hard on his hands. "EVER DO THAT AGAIN, AND YOU WON'T SEE THEY LIGHT OF DAY!" She then kicked Slade in the face and he fell unconscious. Radical tied up his hands and put her mask back on. Horus was staring at her. She looked surprised. "Raven has healing powers." BB commented. "Th-Thanks Rad." Horus said. Radical smiled. "Anytime." He got up and went over to the to the Dimesnionator. "It's time." Radical looked over at the Titans. "Couldn't have done it without you guys."

Horus pressed a button and a blue aura swirled around him and Radical. "I'll never forget you guys." She smiled. The Titans nodded. "We'll miss you!" BB cried. "You got me over there silly." Radical pointed at Robin. "Even though were far apart, we still are close together. And this time it ain't a proverb!" They disappeared in a flash of light. The Titans stood there for a moment. "She's really gone." Terra said. Robin smiled. "Remember what she said. It was the truth." The looked at the invention that started this thing. "We better take this back to the tower. We may need them again." Raven said. The Titans nodded. The flew back to the Tower. A bit depressed, but still glad they met an amazing friend.

ZWOP! Radical and Horus plopped down where Radical was last taken from. Batwoman, K Flash, and the rest of the team staring at them. "Hi." Radical giggled. "R-Robyn?" K Flash asked. She took off her mask to reveal beautiful blue eyes. "I had the most wonderful time of my life. And I also made a new friend! Meet Horus!" Horus smiled and waved sheepishly. Batwoman smacked Radical, now Ria upside the head. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! WE'VE BEEN WOR-" Ria laughed. "I'll tell you all about it. And by the way, if you don't mind my asking, but do you have anything to eat?"

Robin was sitting at the top of Titans tower. He was looking over the city from across the blue ocean. He thought about Ria, and how they met at the singing contest. The snobs, Her friends that she made, everyone. He then thought about the Titans, and how he had never shown them his eyes. Robin smirked at that thought. They still trusted him even though he didn't even trust them with a secret identity. Well, its a secret of course. They're important. He smiled at the sparkling water. 'Someday,' he thought, 'someday I'll tell them. Just not today.'

** THE END**

** SEQUAL COMING SOON**

** THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
